1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a bezel to a chassis, and particularly to a bezel mounting device that allows convenient maintenance of electronic components within a chassis such as a computer chassis.
2. Related Art
A server assembly typically comprises a cabinet and a plurality of chassis accommodated within the cabinet. Electronic devices are mounted in each of the chassis. A bezel is often attached to the cabinet in a front of each chassis via screws. However, it is complicated and time-consuming to use screws.
To solve the above mentioned problem, a kind of detachable locking device has been developed. Taiwan Patent Issue No. 482370 discloses a detachable locking device for attaching a bezel to a front wall of a chassis of a server. The bezel defines a pair of through holes on each of opposite sides thereof. The front wall defines a plurality of screw holes corresponding to the through holes of the bezel. Screws are extended through the through holes to engage in the screw holes. A pair of latches is formed on opposite sides of the front wall for engaging with the bezel. Use of the latches can reduce the number of the screws. However, some screws are still needed to secure the bezel to the chassis. This makes it inconvenient to secure or detach the bezel to or from the chassis. Furthermore, the bezel is usually detached from the chassis when electronic components mounted within the chassis require maintenance. The bezel is liable to be misplaced or mishandled in some way while it remains a separate part.